The Tribe of Setting Sun
by Almond of the Stars
Summary: Far in the future, turmoil has struck the clans. As they are dying, ThunderClan and ShadowClan surprisingly band together and leave the lake to try and survive elsewhere. They find the Tribe and plead for help. This is is story of their descendants...
1. Allegiances

**AN: Help! I need some names here people and you, yes _you_ must help me. I need a name for the tribe and some names for other creatures, preferably cats, outside the Tribe. I also need name for the leader. But I am going to be picky. I want a name that sounds mystic and is the same for all leaders, like Stoneteller (Teller of the Pointed Stones). I will explain later why the cats in the tribe all have one worded names. THANK YOU!**

Allegiances 

Tribe of 

Leader:

Deputy: Badger - Big black tom with white underbelly and paws, mate of River

Medicine Cat: Mountain - White tom with tabby patches

Warriors:

Lightning - Small young tom, orange bullseye. Mate of Flower.

Stump - Old black tom with piercing yellow eyes, much elder brother of Boulder

Rain - White she-cat with gray stripes, mother of Wind and Snow

River - Plump silver tabby she-cat, sister of Lake and mate of Badger

Apprentice: Wind

Boulder - Large tabby tom with amber eyes, younger brother of Stump and mate of Lake

Apprentice: Snow

Apprentices:

Wind - Diluted tortoiseshell she-cat

Snow- Fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes

Queens/kits:

Lake - Blue she-cat with white paws and tail tip. Mate of Boulder, mother of Lightning and sister of River

Kits: Twig - Solid brown tom

Leaf - Dark ginger tom with deep green eyes

Flower - Golden tabby expecting Lightning's kits

Cats Outside the Tribe:

Duke (loner, escaped kittypet) - Tabby tom who mated with Rain before she came to the Tribe


	2. Allegiances, completed!

**AN: THANK YOU to Auburnpaw, The Wolf and Moon, and 101 BigDream, who reviewed my story and gave me wonderful ideas. I hope you don't mind I fiddled around with some of them to fit my story! The Wolf and Moon, don't worry Star will come in later. Can you give me two more adult Tribe cats? Thanks again! I promise the next chapter will actually start the story!**

Allegiances 

**Tribe of Setting Sun**

**Leader:** Moonstar - Small calico she-cat

**Deputy:** Badger - Big black tom with white underbelly and paws, mate of River

**Medicine Cat:** Mountain - White tom with tabby patches

**Warriors:**

Lightning - Small young tom, orange bullseye. Mate of Flower.

Stump - Old black tom with piercing yellow eyes, much elder brother of Boulder

Rain - White she-cat with gray stripes, mother of Wind and Snow

River - Plump silver tabby she-cat, sister of Lake and mate of Badger

Apprentice: Wind

Boulder - Large tabby tom with amber eyes, younger brother of Stump and mate of Lake

Apprentice: Snow

**Apprentices:**

Wind - Diluted tortoiseshell she-cat

Snow- Fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens/kits:**

Lake - Blue she-cat with white paws and tail tip. Mate of Boulder, mother of Lightning and sister of River

Kits: Twig - Solid brown tom

Leaf - Dark ginger tom with deep green eyes

Flower - Golden tabby she-cat expecting Lightning's kits

**Cats Outside the Tribe:**

Duke (loner, escaped kittypet) - Tabby tom who mated with Rain before she came to the Tribe, lives with Mist

Mist (rogue, former Tribe member) - gray and white dappled she-cat with dark blue eyes, lives with Duke

Jinx(rogue) - dark brown tabby she cat with bright yellow eyes (Snowballs sister) 

Snowball (kittypet)-fluffy white she-cat with pale blue eyes (Blaze's mate and Cali's mother)

Blaze (rogue)-ginger tom with one black paw and amber eyes (Snowball's mate and Cali's father)

Cali (kittypet)-beautiful calico she-cat with pale blue eyes (Snowball and Blaze's daughter)

Claw (his name is really Scruffy but he changed it to Claw, he's a kittypet)-dark gray tom with amber eyes (has a crush on Cali)

Crow Wing (rouge) - grumpy old gray tabby tom who will put up a huge fight with anyone and everyone

Feather (kittypet) – beautiful, yet arrogant, Siamese she-cat with bright blue eyes


	3. Prolouge

**A.N. Thanks people who reviewed! Hugs to you all. I will be using the names Jay, Rose, and Star later on. Sorry absolutely none of these characters are in the allegiances. Please pretend any cat in the Tribe of Setting Sun that you don't recognize after they leave the Tribe of Rushing Water is in the allegiances. My allegiances are for the near future, not all characters in the prologue (such as Raven, Fuzzyfire, Icicle, etc.) And yes, I am aware this is long for a prologue. Deal with it.**

**QUESTION! Do you think I should focus the story on a cat (like "Firestar walked through the glen and thought about what his deputy had just reported.") in the future (and which cat) or leave it as a narrator outside, not focusing on a particular cat? ANSWER IN UR REVIEW OR PM ME! Good gosh, this is a long author's note. Thank you for reading all of it!**

**Disclaimer: Warriors is not mine, sadly. Oh well. Here is your much anticipated story, I'm sure! ;)**

Prologue

"We must move on!" Ivystar called out, sitting in what was left of her old ThunderClan camp, with her loyal clan mates. There weren't many left, but Ivystar looked them in the eye as she spoke. "It is time for us to make the Second Great Journey. ShadowClan will be joining us, and I don't want to hear any complaints about it." However, none of her cats looked up to complaining. Only one tom raised his voice.

"I don't like ShadowClan, but if our ancestors could do it, so can we. Where will we be traveling Ivystar?"

Ivystar looked down at her deputy and said "We are hoping the Tribe of Rushing Water still has kindness in their hearts and will offer us shelter until we know where we can go. We are meeting ShadowClan at the new clearing in the pines. Don't forget to eat the traveling herbs Cherryflower has provided. ThunderClan, follow me and may StarClan help us."

The bedraggled clan started to move. Finchflight picked up her only remaining kit, Fuzzykit and Cherryflower grabbed what was left of her supplies that were vital and hadn't been used in the traveling bundles.

ShadowClan was waiting in the pine clearing and were just as bad off as ThunderClan. Sootstar nodded towards Ivystar and they fell into step together. "The Tribe of Rushing Water? Are you really sure they'll help us?" Sootstar asked.

"I've told you," Ivystar murmured, "I don't know Sootstar, but they're our best hope." Sootstar flicked his ear, but said nothing else. Ivystar stopped and looked behind her. The clans were obviously separate, and not walking or talking together with the exception of the three medicine cats, Cherryflower, Larchtail and his apprentice Rootpaw. She called out "Thunderclan, I know this is difficult for you, but we are going somewhere better, and ShadowClan is going to be there with us the whole time, so you mind as well try to make friends."

A ShadowClan warrior looked at his leader in dismay and Sootstar nodded at him. "That goes for you too ShadowClan," Sootstar meowed.

Slowly and painstakingly the two Clans, who together weren't even as much as one Clan used to be, made their way into the cold and unforgiving mountains. Nearly a half moon later they arrived at the Tribe's home where a cave-guard stopped them. "What are you doing here," he asked curiously. "You're much too small and unprepared to fight us."

"No," said Ivystar, stepping forward a tail-length and wondering if this cat was bold or plain stupid. "We come to seek help from the Tribe once again. We are what's left of the Clans that lived by the lake." The cave-guard took another look at them, then disappeared into the small opening behind the waterfall. A moment later, another cat came out with him.

"Welcome to the Tribe of Rushing Water. I am Teller of the Pointed Stones. You are welcome to stay here. I have heard the tales of your ancestors many times."

**

* * *

**

* * *

They were always very different from the Tribe of Rushing Water, even as they lived along with them for several moons and a few generations. As this happened their strong Clan culture slowly mixed with that of the Tribe of Rushing Water's. Cats took on names that were a combination of the two cultures. They had a one word name to begin with as a kit, much like the tribe, but it changed as they got older, moving to another related word, somewhat like the clans.

So really, it shouldn't have been a surprise to any cat about what would happen when Stoneteller received a prophecy about dangerous outsiders. However most of the tribe sat in shock learning that the remains of ThunderClan and ShadowClan would have to leave and never come back. However much the clan descendants begged, the only delay they got was that they could wait until Fuzzyfire, the last of the original ThunderClan had died. As he was the eldest cat in the entire tribe, they didn't have to wait long. Before he died, he called over Moon- a tiny, but energetic and smart calico she-cat.

"I know this is very much out of tradition, and I hope our ancestors can forgive me, but you need a leader if you are to leave the Tribe. So I name you Moonstar. The only thing I remember about leaders is that they get a 'star' at the end of their names and nine lives, but you must communicate with StarClan to get those. Also, your name will be passed down to every future leader." Fuzzyfire didn't actually remember that last part, but it was a Tribe tradition, and it sounded good, so he threw it in there anyway.

The newly named Moonstar looked at him curiously. "Why did you pick me? Of all cats, shouldn't you have picked Icicle to lead us?"

"No, I have something else for him to do. Also, you're younger. Come _here_ Icicle. Hummph." Icicle shared the same parents with Moonstar, but he was from a much earlier litter. Icicle wasn't all that much younger than Fuzzyfire, but he hadn't yet acquired that elder demeanor Fuzzyfire had. As Icicle approached Fuzzyfire spoke again, "Alright, you Icicle, are going to be the new medicine cat. Yes," he continued, seeing Icicle's expression. "In the Clans, they had separated the duties of leader and healer, and I want you to honor that. Oh, and one more thing, Moonstar, you must choose a deputy before moonhigh. Your deputy will help you make decisions and they have the duty of organizing patrols. The two patrols are hunting and border. Warriors are the rest of the adult cats and they must master both hunting and fighting skills. I think that was a Clan tradition, but as your group is so small, there would be no room to split duties anyway. There are also apprentices, like Bloom and Streak, kit-mothers and elders, but you shouldn't have any elders right now because I believe Nettleheart said she was going to stay. Yes, I think that is all you absolutely need to know, so may StarClan be with you Moonstar, and don't forget your deputy!" Not long after his interesting and confusing speech, Fuzzyfire peacefully died.

As the outsiders prepared to leave the Tribe of Rushing Water for good, Moonstar had an announcement to make. "I thought about what Fuzzyfire told me, and I have chosen what he called a deputy. My deputy will be Raven."

Raven, a black tom with yellow-green eyes stepped forward only after his littermate, Mist, nudged him. "I, thank you Moonstar," he spoke softly, bowing his head. Moonstar gave it a lick and the cats began chanting his name.

Stoneteller stepped forward. "I am sorry to break up what should be a happy occasion, but we must ask you to leave now," he spoke with certainty, but looked heavyhearted all the same.

"Yes," Moonstar said quietly, but then raised her voice so that the cats leaving with her could hear her instructions. "Follow me, we are leaving. Badger and Mist, stay in the back, Raven come up here with me. We should talk. Goodbye Tribe of Rushing Water, thank you for your hospitality for all this time." With a final nod in Stoneteller's direction, Moonstar led her small band of cats out into the unknown, as her ancestors, Ivystar and Squirrelflight (or so Moonstar was told) had once done.

**AN: Sorry if that was confusing, but it was the best way I could do it. So yeah, hope you enjoyed and will take three seconds to review. (Although more time spent would be nice. But three second minimum.)**


End file.
